


Innocent Angels

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: I’m so tired but I wrote All these things, M/M, Sebastian you giant nerd, what even is this, what’s wrong with Sebastian though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian’and Kurt sneak away at a party





	Innocent Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I’m weird so this is a thing that happened

Kurt laid next to Sebastian panting loudly as he caught his breath. The two had disapperead for a few minutes from the party that Isolde was throwing to go have a quickie in her guest bedroom. It was hard for Kurt to keep his hands off of his husband with how good the other man looked n the black suit that he had worn to work that day. 

Sebastian made a noise in his throat as he finally stretched,moving his limbs to get some sort of circulation flowing through them. HE was pretty sure Kurt had killed him in a small way. He turned his head and looked at his husband as Kurt pushed himself up from the bed before he finally spoke "We should leave the room a few minutes apart to avoid suspicion" Sebastian stated sitting up to get redressed

Kurt looked over at him with confusion written across his features "Bas? We've been married for five years! They know that we fu-"

"NO THEY DO NOT!" Sebastian cut him off shoting his husband a glare as he pulled his clothes on "We are innocent angels in the eyes of our friends Kurt Elizabeth and we will stay that way!" 

Kurt hid his laugh behind his hand with a muffled "Yes dear"


End file.
